Götterdämmerung
First Half Time Period (ET) dd-mm-yy: 21-03-13 - 21:00 / 27-03-13 - 22:00 Second Half Time Period (ET) dd-mm-yy: 27-03-13 / 07-04-13 - 22:00 =Story= A single beam of blue light cut through the dark, mist- shrouded heavens of Valhalla. Soon, twilight enveloped the noonday sky, and across the earth, fiery tendrils reached skyward. Fallen warriors of old, brandishing dark power in the hands of their illusory bodies, set upon the living. Those iniquitous spirits doused the world in flame, and the world wailed a terrible cry to demarcate the end. It was then. One Valkyrie warrior alighted to this infernal world and came to you, bearing but one hope in her breast... =How to play this Event= Defeat the approaching raid bosses with a 10-card deck! By defeating the required raid bosses, you can open the Gates of Valhalla, giving you the opportunity to spawn a hidden raid boss! Cooperate with your friends to defeat the boss and get rewards! 1. Battle Monsters on Your Quest Monsters appear in quests! When you battle more monsters, it's more likely that powerful enemies will appear! 2. Weed Out the Hidden Raid Boss! Use AP to attack monsters! After attacking, you can call for help from others. 3. Use AP to Attack! In this event, you use AP (Attack Points) to attack monsters! Fill your break gauge and activate rising break to deal huge damage! 4. Fight with a 10-card Deck! Decks are made up of a total of 10 cards organized into 3 units (4 cards, 3 cards and 3 cards). Only the skills of unit leaders will activate! 5. Collect Battle Impulse to Rank High! Get battle impulse by defeating monsters! Collect as many as you can and aim for the top! 6. Exchange Dusk Items for Rewards Exchange the dusk items you get from defeating bosses for items in the event exchange! by defeating the strong raid bosses emanating from the Gates of Valhalla, you can get a huge amount of dusk items! =Cards effective against the Crepuscular Creep= =Cards effective against the Odin= =Rewards= Rewards for Defeating Monsters By defeating a Monster, you will be rewarded with White Dusk Leafs or White Dusk Flowers. The reward you will receive will most likely be White Dusk Leafs, but occasionally you will receive a White Dusk Flowers. White Dusk Flowers will guaranteed when attacking with 6 AP with Deity Powder. Dusk items will be rewarded for being the "MVP" (Most Valuable Person or Player) and/or being the one that deals the last blow. When you get Enduring Angel, you'll be able to reset the contents of the box. You can reset up to three times. You can use either White Dusk Leafs or White Dusk Flowers to get an item from this Mystery Box. ---- The Following Unlimited Presents are only limited to the White Dusk Leafs *100,000 Rupies *50,000 Rupies *10,000 Rupies *2,000 Friendship Points *1,000 Friendship Points *500 Friendship Points *Rookie Summoner *Leprechaun *Death Dragon *Avian Soldier *Battle Impulse × 500 *Battle Impulse x 250 *Battle Impulse x 100 *Card *Dusk Berries x3 Up to 21 Dusk Berries can appear in one day (Beginning from 6 AM (ET).) You only get one of the above items by exchanging. Caution *Even is the Results screen is not displayed due to an error, the item could still have been sent normally. Please check Presents to see wether you received your items. *If you have drawn all of the contents in the box, you will not receive a Present. Mission Rewards Get this bonus for defeating a number of a particular raid boss. Starting from the second half of this event, all White Dusk Leafs/Flowers from rewards will be turned into gold. Raid Bosses= |-| Hidden Bosses= Special Reward Get a certain number of Battle Impulse by yourself and receive special rewards! Quest Rewards Ranked Rewards Once the first half of the event is over, you will get an individual reward based on your interim rankings! Special cards to help you through the second half of the event might be available too! Once the second half of the event is over, you will get rewards based on your final rankings! Special Placement Rewards Special rewards for users who rank exactly #1,000, #2,000, #3,000, #5,000, and #10,000! Get Majestic Dancer (SS Rare) ×1 and S Rare Card Pack Claim Ticket ×2 in place of ranking rewards! Full Completion Reward After you've cleared Götterdämmerung: Act 20, discovered Odin LVL: 150 yourself and defeated it, go to Götterdämmerung: Act 21: Scene ??? to get a special reward. Saccharine Witch (S Rare) ×1 *Acts 11 and later will be unlocked after the start of the second half of the event. Order Ranking Reward =Event-exclusive Cards= These cards can only be acquired during Götterdämmerung. *Majestic Dancer *Sachiel *Gunnlöd *Suttungr Category:Events